


Can't Help Falling

by capricious_Bastard



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricious_Bastard/pseuds/capricious_Bastard





	Can't Help Falling

A sigh escapes, lips chapped, minute cracks on a pair of dry lips. Yet the sun shines on past the grey clouds above.

Light brown locks tickle the tip of his nose, spots of the colour edges his peripheral as the light snores and soft breaths echoes in the silence surrounding them.

He wishes, more than anything, to keep this moment; never let it end.

The desire causing his fingers to twitch, the ache squeezing his chest, because he want to wrap his arm around the sleeping brunette's shoulders, pull him closer than what is physically possible. That heart doesn't belong to him, however. And he wishes that it does.

Quietly, he hums, instead looks down as he ignores the way the clouds move to reveal the sun once again.

Carefully, he plucks a string, fingers pressing down on the strings against the fret board.

A hum causes him to pause, nuzzling against his shoulder. Then it's quiet again. So he continues on.

He puts his focus on soft way he sings, on the slow almost tentative movement of his fingers as he continues to pluck string after string.

The words come out choked, breathy and desperate. Because he is, although he doesn't like to admit it.

Voices echoes in his head, calling him foolish, and he maybe is he. Can he help it? Not really, no.

Another hum then it turns into a groan, a grumbled string of words as the warmth he so wishes to keep pulls away from him.

"I fell asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

It's whispered, meant and sincere. He wants to kiss it away in reassurance.

"Nah" he mumbles instead, looking down at the instrument before lifting his head up to meet those scarlet hues, "I don't mind. You needed the sleep."

A smile, brighter than the sun, he thinks, "Yeah! I did!"

And he too smiles just because he can't keep his indifference in front him.

"Romania!"

It sounds breathless, as if, again, desperate. The brunette perks up, whipping to the direction and away from his hazel gaze.

"... Bul..?"

"I've been..." There's a pause, the only prominent sound is him panting, "I've been looking for you because I wanted to apologize for-"

Within a second the brunette's standing, running up to the man he deems as his brother; rival.

Giggles and quiet apologies, mumbles and kissed-away words.

His chest aches.

They bid their farewell, only he watches on.

He leans against the tree behind him, rests his head as he closes his eyes to block out the sun.

Grey clouds are moving once again, blocks the harsh rays away from his closed lids.

He plucks, breathes in.

Then exhales.

"_Wise men say_

He pauses, swallows, continues.

"_Only fools rush in_

He moves his fingers, changes their position, presses down.

"_But I can't_

His throat constricts, he wonders why.

"_Help falling_

His chest stings, feels like he's being suffocated.

"_In love with_

Breathes in, exhales, opens his eyes.

"_You_

He looks down, watches the way he plucks another.

"_Shall I stay?_

A small grin curls his lips.

"_Would it be a sin?_

Maybe, he thinks.

"_If I can't help_

He really couldn't.

"_Falling in love_

He wishes he didn't.

"_With you._"


End file.
